Apocalypse (Tag Team)
Apocalypse are a stable currently competing in IOW and SOS. The team consist of Doom, The Insane Mauler and Black Widow. Formation Doom and Insane Mauler where signed by SOS within days of each other. Both men where sent to SOS' developmental facility "School of Sim". While in school of Sim both Doom and The Mauler where put on the shelf as singles competitors. Frustrated that Doom had not been promoted to the main roster, Black Widow recruited Insane Mauler as Doom's tag team partner. Society of Sim Apocalypse debuted on SOS's main roster at the SOS one year anniversary show. There opponents where Demise and Phoenix who had recently been on a loosing streak. Demise and Phoenix won the confrontation pinning Doom. This match would set the tone for one of SOS's biggest rivalries to date. Over the next few shows the rivalry between the two increased at Apocalypse attacked both Demise and Phoenix separately with Doom's snapdriver. After Supreme Thunder vacated the SOS World Tag Team Championship Apocalypse was involved in a tournament to decide the new champions. Apocalypse defeated Joe Dragon & Tatusjin Dragona SOS Zero vs Buck. They would loose in the next round to Demise and Phoenix (who would go on to win the tournament)at SOS High Society. At SOS September Sho'down Apocalypse picked up a win over The Dazzlers because of interference from Perox. At SOS Birth of a dynasty Apocalypse picked up a win over World Tag Team champions Demise and Phoenix in a no title street fight after a memorable Hawk's nest interview. At SOS Way of the Samari Doom lost in a singles match to Phoenix while Mauler won a singles match with Demise. Just before SOS Invades Canada (which saw Mauler compete in a fatal four way with Twist, Chris Cutter, and Brian Knight), it was reported on Society of Sim's website that Demise and Phoenix where planning on leaving SOS after Save Our Souls, where they where set to defend the SOS World Tag Team titles against Apocalypse in a Steel Cage. This 35 minute cage match is widely regarded as one of SOS' most vicious matches. Apocalypse won the match when Phoenix was pushed off the cage through a pile of tables and Demise was hit with a Widow Maker for the pin, thus ending the near year long feud and Demise and Phoenix's title rein. Immortals of Wrestling While still chasing the SOS tag team titles, Apocalypse decided to do double duty by working for the British promotion IOW. Apocalypse made there IOW debuted defeating Axle Ares and Mr. Pink at the IOW's Theory of Chaos Pay Per View. At the next IOW show, Uprising #9, Apocalypse defeated Flux for the IOW Tag Team Championships, making then the only tag team in history to hold the SOS and IOW tag team titles. They are also the only tag team to hold the titles simultaneously. Championships and Accomplishments * Society of Sim :* SOS Tag Team Champions ::* SOS: * Immortals of Wrestling :* IOW Tag Team Championship ::* Uprising #9 Category:Tag Teams Category:Immortals of Wrestling Category:IOW Tag Teams Category:IOW Wrestlers Category:Society of Sim Category:SOS Tag Teams Category:SOS Wreslters Category:American Characters Category:American characters